The Meeting
by AznPnay
Summary: What happens when a couple of sailor scouts meet a queen, some gundam pilots, and their friends. Read to find out. Please Reveiw
1. The Meeting

Hi people, well here's my second series. I decided to make a crossover cuz of my other fic. In this one, all the sailor scouts are they're. Even Chibi Chibi and Chibiusa, but not the starlights. **************************************************************** The Sailor Scouts Meet the Gundam Wing Gang 

"Heero, let's go to the beach with everyone else. It's been God knows how long since your last mission, and we haven't gone on a date in ages." Said Relena to Heero. They're were about 20 suitcases behind her (15 of them hers). Heero was sitting in a chair watching the whole gang pack their suticases into the van. They were going to Relena's beach house on the Caribbean Islands, and their flight was in an hour. 

"I think that even if I refuse, your going to make me somehow. Plus, with all those suitcases behind you, I think you packed my things anyway. Anyway, I'm saying no.," said Heero in his tone of voice. 

"No, I'm not gonna tell you that you have to." said Relena in a smug voice. It's obvious she has something up her sleeve. 

"It just so happens that I have a couple of bikini's in my bags, but you don't care. Anyway I' ll go, I heard that the Caribbean islands are one of the most popular spots to meet guys. I bet I'll meet cuter and nicer guys than you. Well, since you're here you can stay and clean. I'll see you in 2 weeks. Bye!" replied Relena in a carefree voice as she headed outside with her servants carrying her bags, (all 20 of them). 

"No way are you going they're by yourself, even if you are with the other guys. Get my stuff, I'm going." Said Heero as he got up and headed outsides. 

"I knew I could charm you to come. You are such a sucker." Then Relena kissed Heero on the mouth before he could reply. 

When he opened his eyes, he was in a car with the group on the way to the airport. 

"Damn, I was tricked." Thought Heero. ***************************************************************** "Hey guys, why we don't we all have a little vacation. We deserve it, I mean we haven't relaxed since the battle with Galaxia. Let's go!" said Ami to the group who was hanging out at Setsuna's, Michiru's, Haruka's, and Hotaru's place. 

"That's a good idea Amy. No wonder you're the brains of the group. Now, where will we go?" asked Usagi who was sitting next to Mamoru on a couch. 

"How about the Caribbean's. I hear there's gonna be a lot of hunks there. Us single girls can finally grab a guy." Said Makoto. She was in the kitchen cooking and was also listening to the conversation. Plus, she was also watching Usagi making sure she didn't sneak over and eat any of the food. 

"Ok, the Caribbean's sound like fun let's go tonight. We'll use the Sailor Scout Teleport to go." Said Minako. 

"You know that we only use the Sailor Scout Teleport for emergencies only." Replied Artemis. He was perched on Minako's shoulders. 

"Oh who care's Artemis. Guys, pack your bags. We're goin to the Caribbean!" Shouted Usagi as she ran to her room to pack her stuff. 

"Guys, be ready by 8, ok. That's when we'll leave, So sacronize your watches." Said Setsuna. 

"Ok" Said the whole group. ***************************************************************** 'Well, we're finally here in total paradise." Exclaimed Hilde. The gang just got off the airplane and was in Relena's limo's that would be bringing them to her beach house. 

"I can't believe that you actually convinced me to come here." Said Wufei. He was forced by Sally, and she told him that she would do something to his gundam if he didn't come. So, of course, he came. 

"Oh lighten up Wufei, we're gonna have total fun here. So perk up, you too Heero." Said Duo Carefree. 

"Shut up before I kill you Duo." Was all Heero said (not surprised at all). 

"Quiet Heero. We're at my beach house." Said Relena. As they stepped out of the limo, they're eyes were feasted upon a huge beach house. It had everything in it including 10 suites which all had their own bathrooms, hot tubs, mini bars and fridge's, and big screen TVs, a TV room, a game room, a huge kitchen, their was a pool in the back and a fountain in the front. Lets just say that Relena's really packed with cash. 

Duo was just looking at the shore by another beach house,… *************************************************************** "Are you guys all here?" asked Haruka when the clock in her living room rang 8. 

"Hold up you guys, I'm here." Said Usagi as she rushed into the room with a Mamoru carrying a lot of bags. 

"Ok, now that we're all here everyone just hold hands. Mamoru, Chibiusa, and Chibi Chibi just stand in the center carrying all the stuff. Luna, Artemis, and Diana just stay with Chibiusa." Said Michiru. 

"Now everyone." Said Luna on Chibiusa's Right hand. 

"Moon Crystal Power!" shouted Usagi. 

"Mercury Crystal Power!" shouted Ami. 

"Mars Crystal Power!" shouted Rei. 

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" shouted Makoto. 

"Venus Crystal Power!" shouted Minako. 

"Pluto Crystal r Power!" Shouted Setsuna. 

"Neptune Crystal Power!" Shouted Michiru. 

"Uranus Crystal Power!" shouted Haruka. 

"Saturn Crystal Power!" shouted Hotaru. 

"Sailor Scout Teleport!" shouted all of them. 

In five seconds, they were all gone. ******************************************************************* "Whoah! What in the hell? Gasped Duo to himself. Before him he just saw 8 girls and one boy (cuz Haruka looks like a guy) hold hands and appear out of no where. In the center of the circle was a man carrying a whole bunch of bags and two little girls clinging to each of his legs. On the pink-haired girl's head was a gray kitten and in her left hand was a black cat and in her right was a white cat. 

"Huh? Hey Duo, what's wrong?" asked Hilde in a concerned voice. She came over to where Duo was standing. 

"Are you going to cheat on me with one of those girls over there?" asked Hilde in a teasingly voice and was pointing at the group. 

"No of course not, I was just amazed by the full moon." Lied Duo. 

"Lets go inside." Then Duo grabbed Hilde's hand and led her inside. ********************************************************************* "Wow! That trip was short." Exclaimed Usagi as soon as the group let go of one another's hands. 

"Is this beach house both of yours?" asked Rei while looking at Haruka and Michiru. 

"No, its just mine. After my last violin concert, I bought this house. What do you think?" said Michiru. 

"Do I have my own room Michiru?" asked Chibiusa. Diana was still on her head sleeping. 

"Yes everyone does, except for Me and Haruka (if you didn't know they're a couple) and Usagi and Mamoru (ditto)." Said Michiru as she and the group went into the beach house. 

"Let's hit the sack you guys so we can get up early to go on the beach." Said Minako sleepily. 

"Yah!" they all said. ******************************************************************* " Lets go to bed early you guys, so we can hit the beach before it gets crowded (co-winky dinky or not?)."Said Quatre before they each headed to their rooms. All the guys lived in one corridor and all the girls lived in another corridor. The most amazing part is that there are no parents at all, and they don't really know how to cook. So all they did was eat take out for dinner. 

"Ok Quatre. How about 6:00 sharp ok. And If anyone's asleep, you get to wake them up however you want." Said Dorothy slyly while eyeing Quatre. 

"Ok!" then they all headed towards their own rooms and soon fell into slumber. ********************************************************************* Well tell me what you think of this fic. It's just the beginning so don't expect too much. Thanks. I did have more but than it just dissappeared. Oh well, im still in trouble so It will be awhile till I get the next part up. I'm close to be on My mom's good side, but the next part should be up shortly. But my stupid sister took my online password and changes it(what a biatch).thanks and please reveiw my fic. 


	2. The Meeting Part 2

(The next morning) 

"Ahhhhh! What a nice morning it is." exclaimed Relena as she got up. She went to the windows and opened the curtains. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. It read, 5:45. 

"I still have 15 minutes. I might as well get changed." Said Relena to herself. She then opened her closet and decided on the hot pink bikini with a light blue skirt to go over. 

"This will definitely fry Heero's brains when he sees me. That's for sure." Relena thought to herself giggling too. 

(At the boys corridor, specifically Heero's room) 

"Damn, I can't believe Relena actually tricked me to come here. But I have to say it is kinda romantic. No wonder she wanted me to come" Thought Heero to himself. 

"I still have 15 minutes, I might as well get changed and eat breakfast." Thought Heero. ****************************************************************** "Usagi Wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the whole group. All of them were ready except for Usagi. Makoto even had a picnic basket in her hand. 

"I don't want to go to school mommy. Please, just five more minutes." Muttered Usagi in her sleep. 

"I'm not your mom Usagi, now get up!" shouted Rei who seemed kind of aggravated. 

"I know how to wake her up." Said Makoto. 

"How?" asked everyone else. 

"Oh Usagi!!!! I have pancakes, and syrup, and orange juice. You'll get some if you wake up and get changed." Said Makoto in a sly voice. She was also waving the basket in front of her. 

"Ok! I'm up. Where's the food?" asked Usagi. She jumped out of bed and practically knocked down Chibi Chibi. 

"Chibi Chibi!" said Chibi Chibi with glee. It was just a game for her. 

" Later Usagi, now get changed so we can hit the beach." Minako told her. 

"Ok, give me 5 minutes." Then Usagi got her blue and pink two-piece and ran into the bathroom. 

"The princess will do anything for food." Said Michiru in a kind of "disgraced" voice. 

"That's for sure" replied Hotaru. ********************************************************************* "Are you guys all ready?" asked Quatre. It was 5:50 sharp and he was in the kitchen with Relena, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Catherine, Hilde, and Dorothy. 

"Someone's not here." Piped up Catherine. 

"It's Duo. I bet he overslept." Said Wufei. 

"I'm not surprised, I'm gonna wake him up." Hilde told the group. She then got a bucket of cold water and headed to Duo's room. ******************************************************************** "Wow, its such a pretty morning. It's a little to early to swim, why don't we just have breakfast." Suggested Setsuna. 

"Did you pack enough Makoto. If you didn't, then we're gonna run out shortly." Said Rei while looking at Usagi. 

"Yep, I packed enough to feed two armies and a small state." Said Makokto. 

"Good, I'm hungry. Bring out the plates and utensils." Sadi Usagi sitting immediately at the picnic table. ********************************************************************** "Well, did you have a nice sleep Duo?" asked Catherine when Hilde and Duo came out of the boy's corridor. Hilde had a triumphant grin and Duo was, well he was soaking wet from the shirt and above. 

"Yeah, until the wetness monster came and dumped ice cold water on me." Was all Duo said. 

"Well you seem ready. Let's go." Said Quatre. 

They went outside and walked down the side of the beach. 

"I'm hungry!" whined Duo. Everyone was all kind of hungry. Duo could smell the sweet scent of waffles in the distance. 

"Did anyone pack breakfast?" asked Dorothy. 

"No." replied Relena feeling kind of guilty. 

"Well, I'm hungry and those people have food. So I'm gonna go over there and ask for some." Said Duo heading towards Usagi's table. 

"No you don't Duo. You just can't intrude on them and ask for food." Hilde told him, then grabbed his hand to stop. 

"I don't see why not." replied Duo shaking her off. 

"Because its rude. That's why." Relena told him. ********************************************************************* "Chibiusa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get over here right now. Give me back the ketchup." Usagi called to the little girl. 

"No! You ate the last biscuit after I politely asked for it first. So, I'm taking the ketchup from your eggs. Hahaha!" shouted Chibiusa. She then ran out of Usagi's grasp and down the shore. She then bumped into someone's leg and fell down. When she looked up, she saw a man covered in ketchup and a guy behind him laughing. 

"Oops. I'm so sorry Mister, I didn't see you." asked Chibiusa. 

"Now what did you do Chibiusa?" asked Usagi. She came over to Chibiusa and helped her up. Then she turned to the (red covered) man and said, 

"I am sorry, it seems that my little cousin doesn't know much about manners." ****************************************************************** "Hahahahahaha!" Duo laughed. Heero was covered in ketchup. 

"Well you should be. Now my shirts stained." Said Heero in a kind of pissed off attitude. 

"It was just an accident. No reason to get all up and angry." Said Relena. 

"Whatever." 

"I'm so sorry. My little cousin is just stupid and. Ouch!!" Usagi screamed. When she said stupid, Chibiusa got mad and kicked her. 

"I'm not stupid Usagi. At least I didn't get a 39 on a history test." Shouted Chibiusa. ******************************************************************** From afar it looked as if Heero was about to hit Usagi, so Haruka and Michiru ran down the beach to where Usagi was standing. 

Then Haruka kicked Heero in the back. Since he was caught off guard, he fell down. 

"Are you ok Princess?" asked Michiru who was standing in front of her. 

"Hey what's the big deal man, why did you kick Heero in the back. And what do you mean princess. Relena is the queen, not no princess." Said Duo who was watching the whole scene. He then helped Heero up, who was still kind of dazed. 

"I wasn't talking about a Relena. I meant Princess Usagi." Said Michiru. 

"Michiru, why did Haruka attack this young man. She didn't have to, he wasn't attacking me." Sadi Usagi. 

"He???????????" asked Dorothy, Hild, and Catherine. They were all thinking that Haruka was a guy and that he was cute. 

"Princess Usagi? Exactly what are you the princess of?" asked Relena who was eyeing Usagi behind Michiru. 

"Yah, what?" asked Trowa he seemed kind of interseted in the whole situation. ******************************************************************* Well heres the second part. Well, i got 4 reveiws on the first part. 2 were good, and 2 were bad. And in fact I don't care if they badmouthed my fic. If they want to reveiw this fic, don't be so mean. Just state your opinion and not be mean. Thanks! 


	3. The Meeting Part 3

"I'm the princess of the moon of course. What are you the queen of?" asked Usagi. 

"The Earth." 

"That can't be true because my boyfriend is the prince, and will soon be the King. I'm sorry, so your mistaken." Usagi told Relena. 

"What?????????" Relena shouted. 

"The Moon? No way, that's totally unreal." Said Duo. 

"Are you okay Usagi? Are these people hurting you? Rei, get a reading on them." Makoto told Rei. 

"A Reading?" asked Quatre? 

"I don't detect any evil from them princess." Rei said. 

"How can you detect evil?" asked Dorothy. 

"She gets readings from the Gods that tell her." Hotaru told him in a 'your stupid' kind of tone. 

"What Gods?" asked Duo. 

"The Gods from above of course." Minako replied. 

"Well I'm the God of Death, and I don't think I give any readings." Duo told them. 

Then Rei started cracking up, and soon everyone else was too. 

"What's so funny?" asked Hilde. 

"No way can he be the God of Death, if he is than I'm Sailor Idiot." Makoto said through giggles. 

"Are you insulting me?" asked Duo. 

"Well duh. You are not the God of Death. The god of Death is Mars who is also the God of War. I am the God of Death's or War's messenger, Sailor Mars." Rei told him. 

"Ok, you're the messed up one. Are you taking crack or what. That is totally stupid and so unreal." It was his turn to laugh. 

"You take that back you girly- looking boy who doesn't even know how to braid his own hair." Rei shot back (all those years of fighting with Usagi, she's been good in making insults). 

"Wh…h…h…a...a…t…t?" sputtered Duo who was surprised from that remark. After he recovered, he got in to a sparring stance. Then Wufei started laughing, which surprised the Gudam Group. 

"What's the big fuss. They're nothing but weak, stupid girls." Wufei told the group. 

"Weak?" said Michiru. 

"Stupid?" said Hotaru. 

"Girls?" said Chibiusa. 

"Well you must be the stupid one, we're stronger than you." Minako told him (uh-oh, Wufei's really in for it). 

"Yah right, lets spar and see who's stronger." Wufei told the group of girls who were really pissed off. 

"Fine, we accept your challenge. Makoto, why don't you challenge this idiot." Usagi ordered. 

"Thank you princess Usagi, I will beat this loser. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hello. Well heres the second part. I hope you like it. Please reveiw so I know if you like it. If you don't then just say no, and give a reason so I know how to fix my others. Thanks! 


	4. The Meeting Part 4

"Yah right, Wufei here is a trained killer. He could beat your sorry girly asses anywhere and anytime." Duo told them standing up for his fellow friend.  
  
"Well, hand to hand combat is only one of the fights we want him t participate in. He must have a specialty that only he knows, as do we. So basically, there are going to be 2 fights." Usagi told the now dumbfounded Duo.  
  
"You do have a specialty which you would like to fight with, do you?" asked Ami.  
  
"I sure do." Wufei told her.  
***************************************************************  
"They sure are stupid if they think that they can defeat me." Wufei told the group who was now in Relena's beach house. They said that the hand to hand combat was going to be 12. The other fight was going to be the next morning. That was just enough time to get his Gundam and come back.  
  
"They talk of stupid things too. I mean what in the hell is a sailor scout?" Duo said while cracking up.  
  
"That girl Rei can get readings on people to see if they are evil." Dorothy said suspiciously.  
  
"They sure are weird. That girl looked a lot like a guy. I was so surprised when that girl, Usagi, said she was a she." Hilde piped up. They were all eating because they missed breakfast.  
  
"What does she mean 'Princess of the Moon'. That is so totally unreal. And her boyfriend is the prince of the earth. No way, it's all messed up." Relena told the group. She seemed really mad with the whole confrontation.  
  
"Well, they don't know what they're in for." Heero thought.  
************************************************************  
"Can you believe them, they didn't know what a Sailor Scout was. And that braided boy thought he was a God." Usagi cracked up. They were all in Michru's beach house.  
  
"I know. And I think a couple of the girls had a crush on Haruka." Michru said as she placed the bags on the floor.  
  
"Oh, well. Too bad they didn't know." Haruka answered.  
  
"Makoto, are you going to beat that Chinese boy up? He called did call us weak stupid girls. And I thought that one of the rules of the Sailor Scouts is 'Don't insult a Sailor Scout'." Chibiusa asked as she climbed onto Mamoru's shoulders.  
  
"That's not a rule Chibiusa, its one of your rules." Usagi told her.  
  
"Well still, it's a pretty good rule, and if anyone breaks it they should be punished." Chibiusa replied.  
  
"Well, I'm really gonna get him. Can you believe how he mocked us? He sure is gonna get it." Makoto said.  
  
"And that girl Relena cannot be queen of the Earth. Mamoru is the prince." Minako said as she laid down on the couch.  
  
"Maybe she's just the queen of a country and got promoted." Ami spoke up.  
  
"Well maybe, but she can't really be the Queen of the Earth. That's going to be my position soon." Usagi said as she went into the bedroom.  
  
"Its 10:00 Makoto, you'd better get ready." Rei told her.  
  
" I Will." Replied Makoto.  
***************************************************************  
"It's a quarter to 12. Where are those 'I'm so tuff girls'?" asked Duo when they got to the beach.  
  
"Calm Down Duo, we still have 15 minutes and the plan was 12:00 sharp, so we're just here early." Hilde told him.  
  
"Ok. So Wufei, what do you have planned. Did you plan a special technique to get that know it all girl?" Duo asked Wufei.  
  
"Shut up, I'm concentrating."  
  
"Fine juss tryin to be supportive." Duo told him back.  
***************************************************************  
Heres the 4th part. Please reveiw. sawee bout it bein so late, but im punished and im sneaking this in rite now.Bye!  



	5. The Meeting Part 5

"We're here, we're here." Shouted Chibusa as she and the others made their entrances. It just turned 12:01 on the dot, so they weren't late.  
  
"Well you were close to being late." Trowa told the tired group of girls (Mamoru was watching the house).  
  
"Its so like a girl to be late." Wufei snorted disgustingly towards the girls.  
  
"Well sorry. We would have been early if a certain meatball headed girl didn't get her foot stuck in the door." Rei said quite nastily.  
  
"Meatball head?" said Duo as he doubled over in giggles.  
  
"Well sorry Miss. I'm the boss of everyone." Usagi shot back.  
  
"Calm down you two. We're here for the real fight, not yours." Amy told the two girls who were having a sticking out their tongue's fight.  
  
"I'm so ashamed of our princess." Muttered Michiru.  
  
"That's for sure." Replied Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Makoto, Minako, and Ami. During this the GDW people have those anime sweat drops on (hehez).  
  
"Well let's get it on!" announced Duo who broke the tension.  
  
"I'm so gonna defeat that loser." Makoto thought.  
***************************************************************  
"Ok, so our first fight between Wufei and Makoto is them martial arts." Said Catherine. She and Minako were the announcers of the fight.  
  
"Well, they are in the circle that Chibiusa made in the sand. The first rule is that first one out of the ring loses. The second rule is no spitting, pulling hair, biting, and pinching." Said Minako.  
  
"And Rule three, all remarks, insults, and comments can be said during the fight." Finished Catherine.  
  
"Ok you guys, you just heard the rules. Now this should be a dirty and nasty fight. So do your best." Said Duo who was the referee.  
  
"Good luck." Makoto said holding out her hand.  
  
"Why would I want to shake hands with an annoying girl who thinks that she can defeat me." Wufei said staring at it coldly.  
  
"Oh you are so going down." Makoto told him.  
  
"Well let's get it on!" shouted Duo as he ran out of the ring.  
***************************************************************  
(The point of views here will be by Catherine and Minako)  
  
"Well, Makoto starts it out by jumping at Wufei aiming her fist at his head." Said Catherine.  
  
"But Wufei smoothly ducks, and Makoto misses. Now Makoto seems mad." Said Minako.  
  
"Wufei flips in the air and surprisingly goes behind her and punches her in the back of her head." Replied Catherine whose eyes were glued to the fight.  
  
"Makoto is caught of guard and is flown 2 inches away from the white circle line. She gets up and has a mischievous look on her face and I think she's planning something Catherine." Minako told the girl next to her.  
  
"It does look that way. Makoto backflips and kicks Wufei in the chest. He doesn't seem to have enough space to block it, and is sent flying near the edge of the circle." Catherine replied.  
  
"Makoto looks triumphant, but her smirk fades quickly as Wufei gets up slowly, and has a mean look on his face." Minako said.  
  
"If looks could kill, Makoto would have a nasty death. We can hear him screaming 'Asshole'. And oh my god, he spins in the air and sends out a kick strait to her face." Catherine said excitedly.  
  
"She's about a centimeter away from the line. She seems to be knocked out, so Wufei take advantage of this and immediately runs to her position." Minako shouted on the microphone.  
  
"But just as he is about to kick her across the line, Makoto opens up her eyes. Wufei is surprised for a second." Catherine shouted too.  
  
"That second was long enough for Makoto to hold onto his wrists tightly. She then puts her feet on his chest. And oh my god, she kicks him back and sends him out of the circle." Shouted Minako happily.  
  
"Wufei has been defeated and Makoto is the champion of this fight." Said Catherine kind of sadly.  
  
(While outside)  
  
"She rigged it. I'm telling you that girl cheated. She got help from her so called Gods to defeat me." Wufei shouted at Makoto.  
  
"Calm down Wufei. Just get it through your thick head that you lost. Don't worry, there's still one more fight left." Sally told Wufei who was being held back be Heero, Trowa, and Quatre. If they let go, he'd go and kill Makoto.  
  
"Ha! I beat you Mister 'I think all girls are Weak'." gloated Makoto.  
  
"Let go." Shouted Wufei at Heero, Trowa, and Quatre.  
  
"You haven't even felt my wrath. You may have won the battle but not the war (ohh, I've always wanted to say that)." Wufei said then walked away.  
  
"Loser." Called Makoto triumphantly.  
**********************************************************************  
Well, tell me what you think. Please reveiw! 


	6. The MeetingPart 6

"We won!" Chibiusa yelled to Mamoru.  
  
"Chibi Chibi!" said Chibi Chibi delightfully.  
  
"That's great. Only one more fight left." Said Mamoru as he stepped outside o greet the champ.  
  
"Yep, I'm so gonna beat him again." Makoto told him.  
  
"Well, we have to make a strategy to defeat them. Makoto may have won the first battle, but they're weapon against you just might beat you." Ami said.  
  
"So your saying I have to use my intellect also?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Yes." Replied Ami.  
  
"Ha! Usagi couldn't use her intellect to lead herself out of a paper bag." Rei said while giggling.  
  
"Yes I could. You are so mean Rei." Usagi told her.  
***************************************************************  
"Here comes Wufei and he's back with his gundam." Shouted Duo as Wufei's carrier approached the beach house's mini airport (don't even ask me. She's rich and it's my story so don't bother with this question).  
  
"We are so gonna beat those girls." Trowa said enthusiastically.  
  
"I wonder what they're secret weapon is?" wondered Catherine. Everyone was outside in the airport (?) watching Wufei and Sally unpack Shenlong (Nataku whatever).  
  
"Whatever it is, it can't be as good as ours." Dorothy told her patting her on the back.  
  
"I suppose." She said.  
  
"Can I ask a question you guys?" Sally asked thoughtfully.  
  
"What?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Whoever wins the fights, exactly what do they get?" Sally asked the now thoughtful group.  
  
"…….." Was their reply.  
  
"The achievement of whooping girly asses." Said Duo all of a sudden.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh." Said Sally.  
***************************************************************  
"Well it's a quarter to 6. Where is that 'Mr. I think all girls are weak'." Makoto said unpatiently (isn't this like De Ja Vu all over again or what?).  
  
"Calm down girl. They're probably just running a little late." Hotaru told her. They were all on the beach. Makoto was holding her transformation brooch looking bored.  
  
"Yeah, just like our little incident yesterday." Rei told her while glancing at Usagi who was playing with Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi. All of a sudden there was a huge gust of wind and something appeared out of no where.  
  
"What is that?" asked Chibiusa who was staring at the huge creature.  
  
"Chibi Chibi." Said Chibi Chibi.  
  
"It's a monster, I'm to pretty to die, get it away from me." Yelled Usagi as she ran behind Michiru and Haruka.  
  
"Guys, I think that is out opponents weapon against us." Ami told the wide-eyed group of girls, just as everyone else of the GDW group appeared right in front of it walking toward them.  
  
"Now I'm ready for some fun!" shouted Makoto enthusiastically. She wasn't really scared when the creature appeared but quite surprised.  
***************************************************************  
"We're here and better that ever." Shouted Hilde to the group of awed girls.  
  
"And we're gonna beat your sissy, frilly, little, weak behinds." Duo added. All he received was a couple of stares back from the scouts.  
  
"And what might be your secret weapon that will defeat Wufei's gundam?" asked Sally quite challenging.  
  
"Ohh, your in for a surprise." Chibiusa said, then stuck her tongue at Duo then ran behind Usagi.  
  
"Why you little." Duo said just as she was about to run after her, until Hilde pulled on his braid to stop.  
  
"Your not a little girl, so behave until later. Than you can run around and do whatever you want." Quatre told him.  
  
"Oh ok." pouted Duo.  
***************************************************************  
"Well here goes nothing." Makoto thought to herself.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power Transform!" shouted Makoto as she transformed into Sailor Jupitor. After transforming in front of a group of wide-eyed people, she said.  
  
"I am Eternal Sailor Jupitor, Messenger of the God of Gods, with the power of lightning, thunder, and Oak. I'm a soldier of love and justice." Eternal Sailor Jupitor as her entrance.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heres the next part. Sorry for the cliffhanger but i gotta make you people keep on reading my story. So read and reveiw. Well,.... Now!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Meeting Part 7

"Stop with the yapping and lets fight." Duo yelled impatiently.  
  
"You don't do that." Usagi told him angrily.  
  
"Don't do what?" Duo asked stupefied.  
  
"You don't interrupt a sailor scout's entrance. That's what makes us so famous, our entrances, our beauty, and me being a moon princess." Usagi told Duo.  
  
"Oh well, who cares. Now lets get on with this fight!" shouted Duo as he pushed Usagi out of the side to go with his friends.  
  
"Jeez, what a major loser he is. No respect at all." Usagi thought as she walked to her friends.  
***************************************************************  
"Do you think we can beat them?" Hlide asked.  
  
"Oh course, from the looks of it we have the upper hand. I mean look at her, she's just wearing a mini skirt and waving around a lil wand thingie. I mean what kind of attack could she possibly have." Quatre told her.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Well she looks like a slut." Relena piped up.  
  
"Nah, I'd say more like a tramp." Dorothy spoke up.  
  
"Your both wrong, definitely a whore." Sally said.  
  
"How come your all insulting her?" asked Trowa who was paying attention o their little debate.  
  
"Because we're bored and theirs nothing else to do. Besides, she does look like one." Relena told him.  
***************************************************************  
"Do you think we can beat them?" asked Hotaru to the group of girls.  
  
"Of course we'll beat them. Makoto here is one of the strongest sailors in the galaxy. Besides, that's just metal that their fighting in." Michiru told her.  
  
"Ummm, its not metal." Ami said. She had her visor on and was looking at Wufei's gundam.  
  
"It's not, then what is it?" asked Haruka.  
  
"It seems to be a type of substance called gundamium (I can't spell so please don't sue me) alloy." Ami told them.  
  
"Well, can Makoto break through it?" Rei asked her.  
  
"I think so if her attack is strong enough. This substance is kind of tuff to break through, but I think she can." Ami told the now relieved group.  
  
"Of course she can!" yelled Chibiusa happily and patted Makoto on the back.  
  
"Well lets get this fight on!" yelled Usagi as she walked to where the others (Gundam Wing people) were to tell them that they were ready.  
***************************************************************  
"Oh look, here comes one of the non-whores." Relena told the group when she spotted Usagi walking their way. She was so loud that even Usagi heard her.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a stuck up, spoiled, stupid, bad dressing princess. Oops, my bad I mean Queen of sleeze." Usagi told her angrily.  
  
"What?" asked Relena surprised at her insult.  
  
"You heard me you lil slutty rat. Oh wait, you don't have enough intelligence to even dress like one." Usagi said.  
  
"Why you little whore. I'm so gonna get you." Relena said then jumped on Usagi and started hitting her and kicking her.  
  
"Excuse you!" shouted Usagi who was also trying to beat the living daylights out of one another.  
  
"Whoa, cat fight!" exclaimed Duo as he watched the two girls try to beat the living shit out of each other. The other sailor scouts were already there and were watching the fight too.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop it?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No, lets see who wins first Heero said.  
  
Back to the fight  
  
"You little bitch." Shouted Relena as she threw Usagi down on the ground then kicked her in the stomach. Usagi didn't get up, so Relena thought she won and was about to walk away when.  
  
"No you're the bitch, Queen Bitch." Usagi shouted as she jumped up and pulled Relena's hair for her to fall down.  
  
"Ouchhh!!!!!!!" yelled Relena.  
  
"My bad." Said Usagi sarcastically as she kicked her in the back with her knee.  
  
"No, its my bad." Relena said as she flipped Usagi over her head and onto the floor.  
  
"Argghhh." Said Usagi madly.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down you two kitties." Duo said as he stepped in between them.  
  
"No!" Shouted the two girls.  
  
"Yes." Yelled everyone. Then Haruka, Rei, and Michiru took Usagi by the arms and dragged her somewhere to calm down. Meanwhile, Heero and Trowa were trying to calm down Relena.  
  
"I'll get you back bitch!" yelled Relena.  
  
"Don't count on it you little slutty queen who is probably hated be all her people. Meanwhile, everyone loves me." Shotback Usagi.  
  
"Shut up Usagi, now relax and calm down." Rei told her when they were by themselves (Usagi, Rei, Haruka, and Michiru).  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well heres the next part. I have writers block and can't et everything through my head. Sorry that this fic is late. I haven't even begun the real fight. I'll definitely have it out by next week. and if im lucjy, this fic will end be the middle of june. Thanks for reading and bye! 


End file.
